A jet engine thrust reverser operates to redirect either engine exhaust gases or engine fan air in a lateral and/or forward direction to aid in slowing an airplane during landing rollout. Typically, thrust reverser operation is initiated by the pilot once the airplane has touched down on the runway during landing. Redirection of the airflow is accomplished by a series of rotating blocker doors which, upon placement of the cockpit thrust reverser levers in the proper position by the pilot, are pivoted from a stowed position into a location blocking either the exhaust gas stream or the fan bypass air. It is usually desirable that the thrust reverser blocker doors remain in the stowed position until commanded actuation in response to the movement of the thrust reverser levers.